Mikey Way's Gay Blog
by IAmLordAsshatmort
Summary: Openly gay YouTube blogger teenager Mikey Way just moved to Belleville with his mom. Ray, his adoring fan, tries to keep his interest in Mikey a secret while he tries to befriend him. But it gets hard, especially with school coming up. And sometimes, secrets don't stay secrets for long. RIKEY MCR MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mikey Way's Gay Blog  
Pairing: Ray/Mikey, Brendon/Ryan, Gerard/Bob, Frank/Bob, Frank/Lindsey, Frank/Allie Frank/Gerard, Gabby/Hailey, Yesi/Sophie, Frank/Jamia, Gerard/Lindsey, Jimmy/Allie, past Ray/Allie

Rating: R/NC-17/M

PoV: 3rd person

Disclaimer: IF I OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, STRIKE ME WHERE I STAND!

Warning: Age and other unimportant things are changed, heavy cursing, sexual content, angst, fluff, sexual terms, mentions and (underage) using of drugs and alcohol, music, truth or dare, streaking, skinny dipping, suicidal tendencies, brief arguments, guy/guy, guy/girl, girl/girl, spin the bottle, blowjobs, hand jobs, fantasizing, gay blogging, YouTube, attempted suicide, karaoke, cyber bullying, sexual harassment, bullying, someone getting thrown through a window, destroying Wal-Mart, getting kicked out of Wal-Mart, death, trashing a few hotel rooms, crying, violence, threats, parties, THERE WILL BE MORE BUT THIS IS ALL I CAN THINK OF FOR RIGHT NOW!

Bands: My Chemical Romance, P!ATD.

Notes: **This goes out to my girlfriend Gabby, who, if she wasn't there for me in whatever I did, I don't think I'd do anything. She's my muse, my inspiration and she holds the key to my heart. But this also goes out to Yesi, who actually helped me with the idea of this. I owe her a lot and I hope you enjoy this you big California mush ball.**

**Besides the dedications, I actually have a few notes that matter! This and **_You Have My Heart_ **are my writers block stories so they won't be updated as much as **_The Sharpest Lives_ **so I apologize. And this one is going to take even longer because of the whole length thing. So yeah, enjoy the updates! **

**One last important matter. MCR and P!ATD do exist, just under different names and they are different people. I need the albums. Seriously, I would not be able to write this is those albums didn't exist. This may be an AU but still, I need those fucking albums in it! MCR replaced with Cry Me a River (?) and Panic shall be Pretty. Odd.**

_/_

_"Hello people of America, my name is Mikey Way this is my untitled gay blog."_

Ray Toro was completely nervous. For the third day that week, he was constantly refreshing his email, waiting for the email from YouTube. His nerves were nagging at him but he kept clicking the refresh button when the clock on the bottom right hand of computer screen changed even the slightest bit. Finally, at 11:23, he got the email. He listened carefully to see of his parents or his brother was coming before he opened it. Sure enough, the link to the latest video of his favorite blog appeared in the email. He smiled, plugged his headphones into his computer and put them in his ears before clicking on the link.

The video took a few seconds to buffer but soon enough the theme song for Mikey's blog came on.

"Hello people of America, my name is Mikey Way and this is my untitled, unruly and unplanned gay blog! Today, I'm going to be answering a lot of questions because I'm really behind this week." Mikey said with a wide grin and Ray drank in all his beautiful features.

"Okay, first question. Allie from Michigan asks 'why hasn't there been a lot of video updates this week?' Well, there have been a lot of crazy things going on in my house. First, my brother's going to art school. I'm sure I told you guys that he got accepted to NYU. Well, he leaves in a few weeks. But also, I'm moving. We've been trying to pack everything up and I somehow managed to let my mom to let me keep my computer out. Thank God."

He fiddled with his necklace and sighed. But, he perked up again and smiled at the camera.

"Okay, depression minute over and onto the next question. Kyle from in Hoboken. 'Would you ever date a fan?' Uh, I dunno. Maybe but I'd have to really get to know them first. I think it might be easier to date a fan than someone who doesn't know about the blog because they would kinda sorta understand that people are adamant about my blog. I dunno. Anyway. Question number three. This one came from my pen pal from Vegas, Brendon. He asked 'what would you most likely get in trouble for?' Uh," he giggled and went on, "probably sticking another fork in the toaster. Speaking of which, Gee!" he yelled and there was a crash, a bang and his brother ran in the room.

"What?" he yelled and Mikey flashed him an innocent smile.

"Will you make me some toast?"

"No! Make it yourself!"

"I'm not allowed to."

"I'm not making you toast!"

"Mom, Gerard told me to go stick a fork in the toaster!"

"Gerard," his mom yelled and Ray suppressed a giggle.

"I didn't say that!"

"Go make me toast damnit!" Mikey yelled and he threw a pillow at his brother.

"Gerard, just make him toast!"

"UGH, FINE!" he yelled and he stormed out.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, freaking yeah."

Mikey turned back to the camera. "Just another day in the Way household. Anyway, last question. My formspring and Tumblr are blowing up. 'It's where are you moving to?' Well, I'm not telling. I'm sorry but it's a surprise. Oh wait, this one is too good to pass up. Would you ever dye your hair? Actually, I would. That's actually not a bad idea. Anyway, I forgot to tell you guys! Shit! I'm getting eye surgery! I'm not gonna need these pain in the ass glasses anymore. Yay! Well, until next time. I'm Mikey way and this is my untitled Gay blog." He said and the ending song came on. Ray hit the like button before clicking out of the video.

Ray heard footsteps coming from the hallway and he spun his ancient desk chair, causing it to squeak. He turned his light on and grabbed his guitar. He started tuning the strings when his mom walked in.

"Raymond Emanuel Toro, get to bed. It's ten after midnight. You need to get back in the routine of getting up early for school." She scolded him and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay ma, I'll go to bed." He said as he put his guitar down. He planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and crawled in bed. She left the room with a sigh and a smile. He fell asleep within a minute, letting the lack of sleep that had been affecting him so much finally pull him under.

/

Mikey Way was in total chaos. His computer was acting up, his videos were starting to suck, he was worried about his brother going to art school and he didn't want to move. He loved his home and he wanted to stay with his friends. It took him forever to make them and he wanted to hang onto them as much as possible.

His mother was so proud of Gerard getting into art school that she started to turn on Mikey and tell him he needed to figure out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. She thought because his older brother was all figured out, he had to be too. In truth, Mikey had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. All that was a constant in his life was his videos, but that wasn't exactly a career path. Gerard tried to get him to stop worrying about it and just ignore their mom, but it wouldn't work.

Mikey didn't want to be a disappointment to anyone. He wanted to live up to their standards and make them proud. It was just a part of who he was.

That was part of the reason he was so insecure. That and the fact that in his mind, he was the ugliest teenage male to ever walk the face of the planet. He had awkward knees, sandy blonde, poker straight hair, an odd sense of style and glasses thick enough to make an eyeless person see. He hated how he looked and who he was. But that was why he was going to get Gerard's help.

Gerard, when sober, was a sassy, stubborn prick. But when he was stoned, high and/or drunk, you could get him to do anything under the fucking sun. And that was exactly Mikey's plan.

Gerard was currently high and drunk off his ass. And playing with hair dye. Mikey had convinced him to dye his hair black. It didn't turn out exactly black, which was kinda good. Well, anything was better than his normal sandy blonde so who really gave a shit?

The next day, he had his eye surgery. It hurt like hell but it was only a small price to pay for not needing his glasses anymore. He really couldn't do anything for the next few days because he had to wear an eye bandage but he really didn't care. All that mattered was that in a few days, he could see.

And man could he _see_! When he could finally take the damn bandage off, he couldn't believe it. Everything was clear and sharp. Nothing was blurred and he could finally see the world through his own eyes instead of behind a glass veil. Gerard cut his hair and taught him how to gel it so it would look good and by time Mikey was done with his hair and makeup lessons from Gerard, he couldn't believe he was the same person.

He actually looked good in his eyes. This was how he wanted to look. It was just, _wow._

"So, how do you like it little M?" Gerard asked like a kid showing his mom his first drawing.

"Dude, I fucking owe you so much for this. Gah, I love it." Mikey said and he actually smiled for once. Gerard looked happy to see the smile and hugged Mikey. He hugged him back with a grin because of how grateful he was.

/

"No, no, no, no fucking No! I am not letting you move to some other place in jersey. No! I will tie you up with duct tape, throw you in the back of my van and drive you to Canada where I will force you to marry a French speaking gay guy so you can never leave again. No!" Mikey's lesbian friend, Yesi, whined and threatened him as her girlfriend held her back from carrying out her plan. If there was one thing you had to be careful with, it was Yesi and her friend Hailey when they had a plan. It was almost impossible to stop them unless their girlfriends were there, and even then it was hard.

"Yes, he has to go. You can't kidnap him. We've gone over this. I will not go out with or live with a criminal," her girlfriend, Sophie , crossed her arms and Yesi caved in.

"Ugh, fine! But it's only because I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Yesi, who was from Spanish background, was pretty cool. She was a good person through and through and she had some of the best taste in music. She was loud, awesome to hang out with and she knew when to fight and when not to. She was tough and brainy, and she once she was focused on something, she wouldn't give up on her goal until she reached it. She had black hair, she was tan and she had light brown eyes. She was taller than most of the girls their age. She had just hit her growth spurt.

Sophie was like her, but not really. It was really hard to explain. She was sweet, caring, funny, spontaneous, sarcastic, tough, open minded, tolerant, kinky, unafraid, and creative _and_ she had great taste in music. Her hair changed colors and style at least once every three months, she was on the taller side but she wasn't too tall. She had the curves that every girl wanted and every guy wanted in a girl. Her outfits were band tees, Converse and skinny jeans. She was about an inch and a half shorter than Yesi and she had dark chocolate brown eyes.

The warm, august air whipped around the trio and Sophie's pink scene hair tickled the back of her girlfriend's neck, making her giggle.

Mikey wished he had something like that. He really did. It sucked being lonely but at least he had a few single friends that shared his pain.

"Mikey, come on. It's time to go. Mom said if you aren't in the car in five minutes, she's coming out here and shaving your head. Let's go," a very grumpy Gerard called out and Mikey hugged both of them.

"Promise you'll call every day."

"No Mikes, I'm just going to forget all about my best friend and go find some cool straight people to hang out with. In fact, I think I'm going to turn straight, join the cheerleading squad and start gossiping on how hot the captain of the football team is."

"Yesi!" Sophie said and she stepped away, crossing her arms.

"Shit. Sophie, I didn't mean it!" she grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and spun her around. Sophie had a smile on her face.

"I know baby. I'm just messing with you." The girls kissed and Mikey groaned.

"Save the girl on girl action until I leave please. I don't care if you have sex, just please not while I'm in a mile radius!" Mikey whined and he covered his ears.

The horn on his mom's car beeped and he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Love you guys. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Us, stay out of trouble? Good luck with that Mikes," Sophie said and he hugged them both.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and he walked over to his mom's car. He hopped in the backseat and waved to them as his mom drove away.

/

The next few days were pretty dull for Ray. His mom took him school shopping over the next three days and by time anyone knew it, it was Sunday. Tomorrow was the first day of school and Ray couldn't care less. He wasn't excited to be a senior, he just wanted to get it done and over with.

Hailey stopped over at about noon.

Her black and red hair was what she was known for and you could spot her a mile away because of it.

"Hey," she said, appearing in his doorway with a set of drum sticks in her hand.

"Hey there stranger. Just got back from practice?"

"Yeah. I swear, Frank is killing us. The gig is next weekend and he's obsessing over everything."

"It's frank. Just give him a break Cookie Monster; he's going to be stressed."

"I'm just saying, he really needs to get laid. I mean honestly, he is a walking ball of sexual tension."

"Get Jamia on it then."

"Planning on it… Do you want to hangout today?"

"Gabby's not here, is she?"

"Yeah, she is. I just felt bad that I've been spending so much time with her. We haven't been hanging out much and I want to hear more about this Mikey guy. What makes him so special anyway?"

"I'll explain to you outside. Go," he said and he pointed toward the door. They both walked out and his mom smiled at them as they passed through the kitchen.

They made the short walk over to the park down the street where Gabby was hanging upside down from a tree. Her blonde afro shook as she laughed and Ray climbed up the tree with her. Hailey sat under the tree with her notebook and a pen, writing.

"Whatchya working on this time baby?" Gabby asked and Hailey looked up at her.

"Just a poem. But that can wait until later. What's really on my mind is this Mikey dude that Ray keeps talking about." She said with an evil grin and Gabby was right side up and attacking Ray within three seconds. Gabby tackled him out of the tree and they landed on the ground in a pile of afros and body parts.

Hailey laughed. "Torosaurus, I feel so bad for you right now. Baby, get off him."

"Ugh fine. But I want to know about this Mikey dude. Every last detail." She said and she got off of him. Hailey pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ray rolled his eyes, hiding his jealousy. All he wanted was a relationship like that. Something where he didn't want to live without someone he was with.

"Well, he runs a blog on YouTube. I'll message you guys the link later but he's really hard to describe." He started and Hailey cut him off.

"Does he know you exist?"

"…"

"RAY!"

"Hailey, let him have his crush."

"But, come on. I can probably find a friend of a friend who knows him, or maybe, I know someone who does know him." You could practically hear the gears turning in her head and he smiled at her antics.

Hailey was one of the few people in this world who could make just about anyone smile. She was crazy, with her goth and neon color outfits, abnormal hair and bizarre personality, she was impossible to be upset around. She talked enough for three people and usually was the one who got people to walk away from fights. She was extremely shy but was homicidal on her good days and was willing to fight for people she loved or what she believed in. She was loud around her friends and family and pretty much anyone she knew. She had a habit of popping up at unappealing times and she had the best gay-dar in all of New Jersey. Her gothic appearance and attitude was normal and everyone around her had gotten use to it.

Gabby, on the other hand, was pure Pennsylvanian. She was loud, nosy and bossy. She knew everything about everyone and her blonde afro was rumored to be where she kept all the secrets. She was hyper, creative and manipulative when she wanted something. She had a bad temper and only Hailey could pull her away from a fight. Gabby was one to dress in bright, happy colors and had a way of making people love and hate her at the same time. She fought for the littlest of reasons and was not someone to be reasoned with when she was in a bad mood. Gabby raised her little brothers and sister because her parents were never around. She was one of the strongest, mentally and physically, people that Ray knew. He admired the blonde. She was Hailey's perfect other half.

Ray's phone went off and he cursed when he saw the time.

"Uh, guys, not to be a Debby downer or anything, but I've got work."

"Can't you just call off? Come on Ray!"

"No way! I'm saving up for my car."

"You and that stupid, goddamn car. I'm going to torch that thing when you get it. I swear, it's ruining your social life."

"It's worth it though."

"Ugh, go. Now. I'm mad at you now." She said with mock anger and he laughed as he stood up.

"Bye Ray!" Gabby said and he smiled.

"Bye guys."

/

The comic book store was old, dust and kind of boring… Ray loved it.

His parents didn't think it was a good idea for their youngest son to be working in a comic book store instead of taking college courses or finding a girlfriend (they don't know he's gay). They wanted him to be the successful son who had a good education and the perfect Latin American wife and blahbity, blah, blah fucking blah. He honestly couldn't care less. There were two things that he wanted in his future. His guitar and his car.

Ray walked in the comic book store and smiled. He had grown to love this place. It felt more like home than home did. So much that he wanted to move his stuff in here and live here sometimes. That's how bad it got at home.

He grabbed his nametag and put it on his old, faded Iron Maiden shirt. The shop was empty except for a couple regulars that were always in here. He hopped on the counter and sat there, waiting for something to do.

Yeah, he may have loved this place but it was the most boring job ever. He ended up pulling a bag of Cheetos and coke zero from the employee lounge just to try to minimize his boredom.

He had a three hour shift and most of it was spent texting the happy female gay couple who were working at Hot Topic and Bon-Ton.

/

Hailey sat on the counter of Hot Topic next to the register sipping the biggest slushie the mall had to offer. She had directed a few people, mostly regulars, toward the newest band t-shirt in stock and after that, it was dreadfully boring. An Asking Alexandria song was playing through the store and she swung her legs back and forth while she sipped her slushie, waiting for something to do. Then the distraction she was looking for walked right through the front door.

He was taller than she was but his hair and clothes and his choice of make up that got her attention.

His hoodie made him stand out by, not the color, the lettering. It had 'MIKEY FUCKING WAY' written in white across the front of the pure black material. His black trench coat was over it and he had an anchor necklace around his neck. The gay radiated off of him in waves that surpassed Ray's gay level.

_He looks so familiar._

She thought about it for a second and hopped off the counter before running over to him and hugging him.

"Oh my God, Mikey Fucking Way! Oh my god oh my god, OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she yelled as she hugged him with a death grip.

It took Mikey a minute to realize that it was none other than the infamous Hailey that had a sleepover with Yesi every other weekend.

"Hey Hailz. How have you been? We've been missing you in the Arlington front," He laughed as he said it and she smiled.

"I've been grounded. Parents suck. How are Yesi and Sophie?" she asked and they walked over to the counter. She grabbed her slushie and slurped it happily while he answered her.

"Yesi is, well, Yesi. She threatened to tie me up, shove me in a van and take me to Canada to make me marry a French dude so I wouldn't leave."

"Wow, that is so like her. But how is Sophie. And what do you mean leave?"  
"Sophie is constantly worried that Yesi is going to switch teams but other than that, they're the normal, typical, happy lesbian couple. How are you and the Mrs.?"

"Technically it would be the _future_ Mrs. Get it right Way."

"Whatever."

"You're avoiding my question Mikey. What do you mean leave?"

"I moved to Belleville." He said and her jaw dropped.

"No fucking way! What street are you on?"

He told her his address and she couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, I haven't seen you smile this much since you electrocuted Gerard. Why are you smiling?"

"You live right down the street from my girlfriend. I'm visiting you. I don't care what your demonic mother says."

"That'll be a joy. And she thought I was leaving my homo friends back in Arlington." He rolled his eyes and she rolled them with him.

"Good luck with that."

"That's what I tried to tell her. But she doesn't listen to a word I say. It's like she wants me to be Gerard. I don't want to be Gerard."  
"Can I slap her yet or is she still too loved to be injured?"

"I thought you were the one who was supposed to pull people away from fights?"

"Oh fuck off. I can fight every once in a while."

"I thought you had strict parents?"  
"Yeah, they're still strict as fuck but they finally accepted the fact that I have a girlfriend. "You come out to your mom yet?"

"Nope. She's still a bitch, I'm still in the closet."

"Gah! No offense but I hate her. Like more than I hate my family. And that's saying something."

"Yeah, I know."

Hailey's phone rang and she hopped behind the counter and opened the text from Gabby. She smiled as she read it and yelled out to Alicia that she was taking a break.

"You need to meet Gabby." She told him and within seconds he was being dragged to the food court.

Hailey ran up behind Gabby and hugged her from behind and Mikey felt the familiar feeling of jealousy welling up in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for her, he just wanted a guy to actually call his own. And someday, he would get it. It wouldn't be sometime soon but he sure as hell would find the man of his dreams. Come hell or high water, he would get his happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mikey Way's Gay Blog  
Pairing: Ray/Mikey, Brendon/Ryan, Gerard/Bob, Frank/Bob, Frank/Lindsey, Frank/Allie Frank/Gerard, Gabby/Hailey, Yesi/Sophie, Frank/Jamia, Gerard/Lindsey, Jimmy/Allie, past Ray/Allie

Rating: R/NC-17/M

PoV: 3rd person

Disclaimer: IF I OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, STRIKE ME WHERE I STAND!

Warning: Age and other unimportant things are changed, heavy cursing, sexual content, angst, fluff, sexual terms, mentions and (underage) using of drugs and alcohol, music, truth or dare, streaking, skinny dipping, suicidal tendencies, brief arguments, guy/guy, guy/girl, girl/girl, spin the bottle, blowjobs, hand jobs, fantasizing, gay blogging, YouTube, attempted suicide, karaoke, cyber bullying, sexual harassment, bullying, someone getting thrown through a window, destroying Wal-Mart, getting kicked out of Wal-Mart, death, trashing a few hotel rooms, crying, violence, threats, parties, THERE WILL BE MORE BUT THIS IS ALL I CAN THINK OF FOR RIGHT NOW!

Bands: My Chemical Romance, P!ATD.

**Notes: I'm sorry if this sucks, I've been trying hard to get rid of my writer's block but it's not working! I think this story is going to be my EPIC FAIL. I have no set plot besides the pairings, and even then I don't know how the fuck I'm going to work them in the story. **

It was, as McGonagall would call it, sheer dumb luck that all freaking four of them just so happened to be in the same homeroom. Homerooms didn't actually consist of the same grade. It was just a random group of students that the computer put together based on age and grades. Unless someone hacked it. Which, haha, someone might have… (Cough, cough, Gabby and Hailey.)

It was also by the same sheer dumb luck that no one recognized Mikey from the blog. Hailey and Gabby didn't know about the blog and Mikey looked so different that no one could tell who he was.

Hailey and Mikey came in the room to see Gabby and Ray talking about the newest details about the Smashing Pumpkins. Hailey kissed her girlfriend, ignoring the comments she got from the rest of the class, and made Mikey sit down next to her.  
The desks were set up in a circle. There were nine desks to a circle. It was Hailey, then Mikey, then five empty desks, then Ray, then Gabby. After a while, Hailey finally introduced Mikey to Ray.

"So, Mikey, this is the amazing Torosaurus. Ray, this is the infamous Mikey Way," she said with a smile and Ray's face had a smile etched across it. Even though internally, he was FREAKING THE FUCK OUT.

She said Mikey Way. It's very unlikely that it was _the_ Mikey Way, but he was going to find out soon enough.

"Hi."

"Hey there."  
"Anyway, I think we should like do something. Maybe just something to introduce ourselves," Gabby said and Hailey nodded. It sounded like a good idea.

"I'll kick it off. Hi, I'm Hailey. I play drums, guitar and piano, sing, I listen to music, I write and I have bad OCD."

"Hi, I'm Mikey. My brother, mom and I just moved here and my brother's going away to art school in a few weeks. I'm a junior, my mom hates me and I would rather live with a hobo sometimes but it's all good."  
"Hi, I'm Bob. I play drums, like cats and I need somewhere to sit. Is this seat taken?" A blonde guy with a beard and extra long bangs asked, pointing to the seat next to Mikey.

"Nope, go right on ahead," Ray said, gesturing him to sit down,

"Hi, I'm Brendon, this Jon, Spencer and Ryan. Could we sit too?" another guy, whose looks rivaled Pete Wentz's, asked, looking at the other four seats. Hailey nodded.

They took their seats, slinging their backpacks on the back of their chairs.

"Hi, I'm Brendon. I play almost every instrument under the sun, I'm normally this hyper and with sugar it's _horrible_. I'm a singer, my family is Mormon and I honestly couldn't care less about religion. I think the only religion worth practicing is music." He said, and Hailey raised a fake glass.

"Amen there."

"Here, here!" chimed in Mikey.

"Hi, I'm Ryan. I play guitar, sing and spare every spare moment I have in the record store."  
"No wonder I've seen you around! I work part time at the record store!" Hailey said and he grinned.

"Awesome!"  
"Hi, I'm Spencer. I play drums, spend most of my time outside and I try to keep to myself."  
"Hi, I'm Jon. I play bass guitar and I spend most of my time taking pictures. And I wear flip-flops all year round."  
"Hi, I'm Ray. I have no life, I play guitar and I work two jobs because I'm the only senior without a car."  
"Hiya, I'm Gabby. I fight a lot, I'm dating the only other girl at this circle shit, I kinda sing but I'm not that good. I'm in AP classes and I don't do homework for free unless I love you."  
"Wait, I'm not the only one who's gay?" Ryan asked and everyone was surprised when no one said that they were straight.

"Oh wow. Nine gay people, one table. We could run a gay blog or some shit," Gabby joked and Mikey and Ray looked away quickly.

"So Mikey, how's Gee? I haven't seen him in a while. I miss the assbucket."

"He refuses to grow up, he's still using drugs and he's annoying as fuck."  
"So he hasn't changed. How are things with him and Lindsey?"  
"They're good. They go to the same art school."  
"Shit! I forgot about that!"  
"Yeah."  
Hailey's, Mikey's and Ray's phones vibrated at the same time and they all pulled them out to check it. And they all had the same message.

_Lindsey dumped me. This fucking blows. You have anything? Xoxo Gee_

Hailey rolled her eyes. Gerard was a fucktard.

After a few minutes of talking, a lot of things had been discovered. First of all, Mikey was in fact the Mikey that ran the gay blog. Hailey and Ray's brains went on overdrive when they heard that. Second, Gerard went to this fucking high school. Which meant that if anybody recognized Mikey, the 'art fag' rumors would start back up again. And nobody wanted that. Ray revealed that he knew Gerard from when he was in high school. They were old friends that used to smoke pot under the bleachers before Ray got clean. Gerard, as it seemed, didn't have the same luck. He was still hooked, not as badly as before, but still.

A few would look at the group and think they were just a group of normal kids. In a wat they were. You had the gay girls, who seemed just about as in love as they could get, they people crushing hopelessly on the people sitting next to them, the ones with the secrets and that one nobody really could place. They were just there to be there, but they would end up hurting everyone. But that would be worried about on another day. However, there was one flaw, like a scratch in the glass that would turn into a crack with one wrong move. But there were cracks under the surface that no one could see. And the beginning of these friendships would be the destruction of something that would turn out changing their lives entirely. But the question remains, who was the one that would stab everybody in the back?


End file.
